1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to light bulb adapter apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved light bulb adapter apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the adaption of a light bulb of a secondary size relative to a socket of a varying first size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, socket members are formed of a standardized size for accommodation of light bulbs, wherein various ornamental type light bulbs such as utilized in the seasonal basis, such as Christmas lights, are formed of a differing threaded base for reception within a diminished socket size. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an adapter socket permitting the adaption of diminished size light bulb bases within standardized sockets.
Various socket adapters of various types utilized in the prior art to accommodate various specialized situations are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,678 to Sundhar wherein light bulbs in 110 volt or with 220 volt circuits are accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,283 to MacDonald, et al. sets forth an adapter for mounting a fluorescent lamp in an incandescent type socket.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved light bulb adapter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease pf use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.